Alicia, the Vampires, the Wolves and the BEACH!
by bookworm201
Summary: Hehe... this is just drabble but FUNNY DRABBLE!


I know its weird but my best friend Alicia gave me the idea

I know its weird but my best friend Alicia gave me the idea. She read the Twilight series and believes in the entire paranormal vampire thing and wants to be a vampire. She has no idea I'm being EVIL and stealing her idea and she'll never know….. Mwahahaha

--

MY NOTES

Alright, it starts at the Cullen's house. Characters are Bella, Edward, Alicia (my friend), Jasper, Esme, Carlise, Emmett, Sam, the Wolves and Rosalie…. PS. Alicia is now a vampire but Bella's not!!

Here we go… (PS. It's really hot and sunny. It's also 5 o'clock ………….

--

Alicia- "I want to go to the beach." "CARLISE, DO YOU GUYS HAVE BEACH STUFF?"

Carlise- "OF COURSE NOT ALICIA, WERE VAMPIRES, WE DON'T GO TO THE BEACH!"

Alicia- "FINE, I'LL GO BUY THE STUFF! "I'LL BE BACK IN A HALF HOUR." "OH, DOES ANYONE WANT TO GO WITH ME TO THE BEACH?"

Everyone - "NO ALICIA!"

--

MY NOTES

I'm back!! Alicia goes to WALMART and buys a beach chair, a book, a towel, a swim Suit, and a sun hat and is there for thirty minuets. NOW ALICIA RETURNS TO THE CULLEN'S HOUSE!

I'll be back soon….

--

Alicia- "I'M BACK GUYS, I'M GOING OUT NOW"

Alice- "WAIT ALICIA, I WANT TO GO TOO."

Alicia- "DO YOU HAVE A SWIMSUIT, CHAIR, A HAT, A TOWEL, AND A BOOK ALICE?"

Alice- "NO ALICIA, I DON'T. CAN YOU GO GRAB ME SOME AT WALMART?"

Alicia- "OKAY, JUST TO BE SURE, NOBODY ELSE WANTS TO COME WITH ME AND ALICE, RIGHT?"

Everyone- "NO ALICIA, NO ONE ELSE WANTS TO GO!"

--

MY NOTES

Hellos again, like the story so far? Alicia goes to WALMART again for Alice and comes back to the Cullen's house after half an hour….

--

Alicia- "I'M BACK ALICIE, LETS GO."

Alice- "OKAYS ALICIA."

Emmett- "ALICIA AND ALICE, WAIT, I WANT TO GO TOO."

Alicia- "EMMETT?"

Emmett- "UH… NOPE. CAN YOU GET ME SOME AT WALMART….PLEASE ALICIA!"

Alicia- "FINE EMMETT, I'LL BE BACK IN A HALF HOUR."

--

MY NOTES

Well, Alicia goes to WALMART again for half an hour and then goes back to the Cullen's house.

--

Alicia- "I'M BACK! LET'S GO NOW EMMETT AND ALICE."

Emmett and Alice- "OKAYS ALICIA, LET'S GO."

Edward- "WAIT ALICE, ALICIA, AND EMMETT. ME AND BELLA WANT TO COME TOO.

Alicia- "FINE, DO YOU HAVE A SWIMSUIT, CHAIR, A HAT, A TOWEL, AND A BOOK?"

Bella- "I DID ALICIA, BUT THEN CHARLIE ACCIDENTLY THREW THEM OUT; I'M SORRY BUT I'LL NEED MORE."

Edward- "ME TOO ALICIA."

Alicia- "FINE I'LL BE BACK IN A HALF HOUR."

--

MY NOTES

Alicia goes to WALMART again for half an hour and then goes back to the Cullen's house.

--

Alicia- "OKAYS EMMETT, ALICE, EDWARD, AND BELLA, I'M BACK, AND LET'S GO."

Emmett, Bella, Edward, and Alice- "OKAY ALICIA!"

Esme- "WAIT ALICIA, I WANT TO GO TOO."

Alicia- "FINE, DO YOU HAVE A SWIMSUIT, CHAIR, A HAT, A TOWEL, AND A BOOK?"

Esme- "WELL, I'M SORRY DEAR, BUT NO, I DO NOT."

Alicia- "FINE I'LL BE BACK IN A HALF HOUR."

--

MY NOTES

Well, Alicia goes to WALMART again for half an hour and then goes back to the Cullen's house.

--

Alicia- ""OKAYS EMMETT, ALICE, EDWARD, ESME, AND BELLA, I'M BACK, AND LET'S GO."

Emmett, Bella, Esme, Edward, and Alice- "OKAY ALICIA!"

Rosalie- "ALICIA, WAIT! I CHANGED MY MIND, I WANT TO GO TOO."

Alicia- ""FINE, DO YOU HAVE A SWIMSUIT, CHAIR, A HAT, A TOWEL, AND A BOOK?"

Rosalie- "UH... NO, SORRY. I DO NOT USUALY GO TO THE BEACH.

Alicia- "FINE I'LL BE BACK IN A HALF HOUR."

--

MY NOTES

Well, Alicia goes to WALMART again for half an hour and then goes back to the Cullen's house.

--

Alicia- ""OKAYS EMMETT, ALICE, EDWARD, ESME, ROSALIE, AND BELLA, I'M BACK, AND LET'S GO."

Emmett, Bella, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, and Alice- "OKAY ALICIA!"

Carlise- "I'M REALY SORRY DEAR BUT I THINK I'D LIKE TO GO TOO."

Alicia- "FINE, DO YOU HAVE A SWIMSUIT, CHAIR, A HAT, A TOWEL, AND A BOOK?"

Carlise- "I DO NOT, I'M SORRY."

Alicia- "FINE I'LL BE BACK IN A HALF HOUR."

--

MY NOTES

Alicia goes to WALMART again for half an hour and then goes back to the Cullen's house.

--

Alicia- ""OKAYS EMMETT, ALICE, EDWARD, ESME, CARLISE, AND BELLA, I'M BACK, AND LET'S GO."

Emmett, Bella, Esme, Edward, Carlise, Rosalie, and Alice- "OKAY ALICIA!"

--

MY NOTES

Before the group can leave there's a knock on the door. Edward answers it and lets the wolves in.

--

Sam- "WERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING?"

Bella- "WELL SAM, WERE GOING TO THE BEACH, DO YOU WANT TO COME?"

Sam and the Wolves- "OF COURSE, BUT WE DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO TAKE."

Alicia- "FINE I'LL BE BACK IN TWO HOURS."

--

MY NOTES

Alicia goes to WALMART again for two hours and then goes back to the Cullen's house.

--

Alicia- "Alicia- ""OKAYS EMMETT, ALICE, EDWARD, ESME, ROSALIE, SAM, the WOLVES, AND BELLA, I'M BACK, AND LET'S GO."

Emmett, Bella, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Carlise, Sam, the Wolves, and Alice- "OKAY ALICIA!"

--

MY NOTES

Alicia, Emmett, Bella, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Carlise, Sam, the Wolves, and Alice go outside to go to the beach.

They find it pouring rain and a thunderstorm. It's also 10 o'clock at night.

--

Esme- "OH WELL, HOW SAD, MAYBE NEXT TIME...

--

MY NOTES

The group leaves all the stuff in a pile by the door and go inside to watch "Winnie the Pooh and the Hephelump".

Twenty minuets later, Victoria and Riley come by. They see all the stuff in a pile and Victoria takes out a match. She lights the match and the beach stuff goes up in flames.

The group inside hear and smell the fire and rush outside. Victoria and Riley are already long gone. All the beach stuff is little burnt crisps of nothing-ness.

--

Edward- "OH BOTHER, NOW WE, HAVE TO GO OUT AND BUY IT ALL AGAIN!"

Alicia- "WHAT. THE. HELL. WERE DIDI IT ALL GO?"

--

MY NOTES

This is it people, no more to the story, for now anyways. Hope you all liked it and don't want to kill me because it was annoying or something.

Anyways, have a great… something!!

--


End file.
